Endless Night
by Werewolf hunters
Summary: Bella and Edward love each other, right? Well, how long can that love exist through so many tear. Can it survive anything? Okay,  this summary stinks, but it's my first story so just read it. PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Wait Yes!

Chapter One

_Wait… Yes!_

I stared down into my hand dazed and confused. Did he really? Did I really? Yes. Yes, it was true I had just agreed to marry Edward!

Oh, crap René is never going to let that happen. I sighed. I love you Edward Cullen.

I realized I was still standing on the porch holing a green, velvety case my hand staring at the ring. It had a small topaz stone in the middle with tiny diamond and topaz stones surrounding it. Edward said that he could get me a new ring if I wanted, but I loved. Looking at the topaz made me think of his eyes.

I open the door, "Charlie, I'm home!"

No answer. I walked to the kitchen, setting the bow on the counter and opening the fridge door on hearing my stomach growl. Nothing. I decided that since tomorrow was Saturday I would go shopping. I closed the fridge and saw a pink sticky note on it:

_Bells, be home soon. _

_Hope you can find_

_something to eat!_

_Well, that explains the empty house._ I walked up the stairs and sat on the edge of my bed. How was I ever going to explain that I was engaged to Edward, without René or Charlie a heart attack? I took the ring out looking it over and found the words, _'I Love __You__' _etched into the white gold on the under side of the band. I slipped it onto my finger, a perfect fit.

I gathered my things for the shower, almost glad that Edward wasn't going to have to wait on me to take a shower. That meant a long, hot, soothing shower for me.

I turned the water on, letting it get warm before stripping down and stepping in. The hot water seemed to massage my scalp as I rinsed the strawberry scented shampoo out of my hair. Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself living with the Cullens, but I couldn't.

Sighing yet again I opened my eyes and conditioned my hair. I stepped out of the shower soaking wet, my hair dripping, and my hand looking somewhat like a prune. I grabbed the yellow towel, wrapped it around myself and used my hand to wipe away some of the steam off the mirror in front of me.

My hair clung to my face in damp, limp, semi curls. I yanked a brush through what seemed like a jungle. I quickly dried myself off and put on a large, wholly large men's t-shirt. It had been awhile since I'd worn this to bed, not since Edward.

I snuggled down into my covers sitting cross leg after popping in the CD Edward had made for me. I sat there listening to the sweet piano melodies filling my room. I stared down at the ring on my wedding finger.

Was I really getting married? Okay I was being so stupid and pathetic. I knew Edward loved me, and I loved him. I felt a tear form in the corners of my eye as my lullaby came on. It made me feel guilty doubting our love.

"Bells!"

"Hey, Dad!" I shouted hitting the stop button on the CD player. I stuffed my left hand under the cover as I heard and saw my door opening. Charlie stuck his head in.

"Hey, honey. You in bed already?"

"Yeah, I figured I could always use the extra sleep.

"Well, okay. Goodnight then." He said shutting my door.

"Oh, wait dad!" I sucked in a deep breath as the door reopened, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, go for it." He said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well, you see… um… I- Well it's like this. I really like Edward and, actually we really love each other and well, were sort of engaged."

He looked at me and I stuck out my hand the stone was on, catching it in the light. This is not exactly how I want to spend my Friday night, sitting in my room with my dad telling him that I was in love with Edward.

"I know," he said, blankly.

"Please don't be mad! We- wait! What?"

"He called me yesterday while you were out shopping with Alice. He said he had thought about for awhile and decided that he wanted to be a gentlemen and ask me first."

I stared at him in shock. "Well, that's new!"

He leaned down kissing my fore head, "Love you Bells."


	2. Chapter 2 Reality Check

Chapter Two

_Reality Check_

"Edward!" I shouted as soon as his Volvo was parked.

Edward strode over to me wrapping his cold muscular arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, while he leaned down kissing the top of my head.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when we both pulled away to look at each other.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little confused as to why you didn't tell me you had asked Charlie to marry me! I mean it was totally awkward sitting in my room talking to Charlie telling him I was engaged! I thought he would rather kill me before letting me get married!"

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to ask him first."

I let out a sigh. "Well, that's one parent down, now only one to go."

Edward looked down at my hand then at me, "Where's you ring?"

"Right here." I pulled out a long gold chain with the ring on the end from under my shirt. "I figured that if I wore it on my ring finger everyone would get suspicious."

"I'd say that's a very good assumption, but why do you care what they think?"

"I'll wear it on my finger tomorrow, just for you."

"Sounds perfect," he whispered into my ear before gently kissing my lips.

"Let's get to class."

It was a sunny Tuesday, which meant no Edward. I groaned this was going to be a very long boring day. I stepped out of my truck and walked very slowly to my next class. I stared down at the ground not paying attention where I was going and ran into someone. My books fell to the ground, papers flying everywhere. I expected the hard floor to hit my butt, but it didn't.

I looked up to see who my savior might be. A tall slender boy stared down at me his arms wrapped around my waist. He had shaggy brown hair that hung in his left eye. His golden topaz eyes gazed down at me; I looked at them and saw the edges around his pupil were slightly black.

"I-I- I'm so-so sorry," He stuttered.

"Oh don't be." I said getting to my feet. "I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry I ran into you."

"Yeah... i mean no, it's okay. Oh, I 'm Jason."

"Hi, Jason. I'm Isabella Swan, but, I like to go by Bella. Thanks, for catching my fall. I guess I'll be seeing you around." I waved.

"Oh, yeah-yeah, around."

Okay, that was totally out of the ordinary. I mean number one, he's a vampire, not to mention a hunger one, and it's sunny outside. The even stranger thing was that he was stuttering just by looking at me, totally random. Maybe it was just because he was hungry.

I sat down alone at my desk just as the bell rang. I was staring down at my ring when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Nice ring."

"Oh, hey Mike. Yeah, I really like it."

"Did Cullen give it to you?"

"Yes, _Edward _gave it to me." I emphasized his name.

"Why?

"Because, Mike. Bye, Mike!"

"Well... why are you wearing it on your wedding finger?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm wearing it on this finger because we're engaged! Okay?" I whispered dangerously

"You're... engaged!?"

"Yes!"

"Miss Swan, Mr. Newton, is there a problem here?" The teacher stared at us.

"Yes! Bella's engaged!" Mike shouted, making sure the whole room heard.

Murmurs went up all around the room.

"Who is the guy?"

"Is it Edward?"

"Are we all invited?"

All, the girls were talking about how gorgeous the ring was.

"Well, Miss Swan, who's the lucky man?" The teacher said above the noise.

Everyone was quite and turned to look at me from there desks. I felt violated, everyone trying to cram themselves into _my_ personal life. This was going to be an even worse day. The news would spread like wildfire in the dry season.

I stared down at my paper. "Edward."

"Well, congratulations!"

I gave her a tight smile before the lesson started. This was going to be a long, long day.

"So when did he pop the question?"

"Well, Friday night, but we had talked about it. He also asked Charlie first." I paused. "Jess, do you think that you could stop asking questions, I'm trying to focus on my Trig homework."

"Well, okay. Will you sit with me at lunch? I mean, he's not here today."

"We'll see."

"Great!"

Okay, Jessica was like the most confusing person. She wants to be my friend at the beginning of the year. Then when I got all sad those months we didn't talk. When I wanted to hang with her again she totally pushed me away. She was dating Mike even though it was painfully obvious that he wanted to date me. Now that I'm the schools biggest gossip apparently we're friends again. Good grief!

I decided not to sit with Jessica at lunch, other course I almost didn't make it because of all the lingering kids in the halls asking me millions of questions I'd already answered a billion times. When I did reach the lunch room everyone was calling my name asking me to sit with them.

When I saw Jason sitting alone I went to sit with him.

"Um, hey Jason. Can I sit here?"

Oh, yeah sure... Bella."

"So you're the girl getting married to Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Sorry to ask you. I know you've probably been asked that a million times."

"Close to that many."

He took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed, then took another bite. Either I was wrong about him being a vampire, and he was the most breathing taking gorgeous human ever, or he was trying really, really hard to fit in. He looked up and caught me staring at him, and I blushed, my cheeks turning a deep rose color.

The bell rang and he stood up, looking straight at me, "Guess I'll see you around, Bella. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Jason. I'll see you around." I stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Peace up atown! okay, i love, you all! please review, and try not to tear my lil' heart out. again i love you! peace out my home dogs! **


	3. Chapter 3 Guest

here's the next chapter enjoy

Chapter Three

_Guest_

Emmett had shut the door behind him when he ran from Edward's room. I looked around and saw his room was dimly lit with candles.

He looked just as shocked as me, and even more beautiful and godlike in the faint glow of the candles, his skin glowing lightly.

"Alice! What the-" He started sounding a little confused then his words sputtered to a halt.

"Edward..." I whispered patting the spot on the couch next to me, on which I sat half laying on propped up on my elbows. **(there's so fluff coming up, not really bad, but just warning you! luv ya all!)**

He smiled and sat a half laid over me pulling me into him. I sighed as he planted a soft gently kiss on the base of my neck. He ran his nose along my jaw line and I giggled and squirmed. He laughed but pulled away looking into my eyes. They seemed like liquid melting right through me. He pulled me up closer to him so his was blowing on my ear. He gently kissed my check and looked at me. The tips of our noses barley touched; his eye stared down into mine. His lips pressed against mine, mouth parting slightly, his tongue found its way into my mouth, twirling around mine. My one hand went around his neck the other went into his hair, running my finger through it while pulling him down toward me where I was laying on the couch. Surprisingly he didn't stop me; instead his hands ran down my back till he reach the bottom of my shirt, they ran up under my shirt making me shiver while he pulled us farther into each other.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he whispered into my ear when we finally broke apart.

"What... what happened to the bounders?" I question breathlessly.

"Forget about them." He smiled devilishly.

"I can do that." I feel myself ginning equally devilish.

His lips meant mine again our tongues plunging into the others mouth. His hands were still in my shirt and slowly but surely he pulled it over my head, leaving me in my sapphire cami. I tugged upward on shirt till it came over his revealing his pale chest. He rolled over so that we were lying on our sides facing each other.

"Why did Alice do this?" I said speaking softly while tracing patterns on his chest.

"Because... I love you." He seemed to stumble on his words

"Mmm... sounds good to me." _She had a vision _I thought. I snuggled closer to him and kissed the tip of his nose and ran my hands down his chest. He shivered and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Am I dazzling you... Edward Cullen?"

"You did that a long time ago, my love." He chucked and dropped his and to my shoulder rubbing them then stopped to ease my cami straps down. He started pulling my cami off me but stopped abruptly.

"What? Is 'forget about the boundaries' done?"

"Yes." He sat up and pulled me onto is lap.

"But, I liked it," I said making a pouting face, my bottom lip sticking out.

He laughed and leaned forward sucking on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly open up my mouth letting his sweet sent wash over me. His hands rubbed my back while my hands began intertwining themselves into his hair. Suddenly he pulled away pain washed over his face, but he concealed it with mask.

"Come on." He set me on my feet, put my shirt back on me and then his own on himself.

"What? Why?" I grabbed his hand our fingers intertwining.

"Were going to be having a…guest over...soon. I think you should go." At the word 'guest' his voice gave off a discussed hint.

I gaped at him. "Bella..." His hand cupped under my chin, "I love you. I'll love you forever. Never forget it." His lips pressed against mine, hard.

"Fine." I grunted.

"Thanks." He flicked the light on and blew out the candles.

"Who is it?"

"Um... an old... friend." His answer seems more like a question. He grabbed my hand and walked out the door down the stairs. We reached the bottom the door bell rang. Jasper jerked the door open before the bell ended. A tall slender brunette walked in. He looked at me, my eyes widening.

"Bella?"

"Jason? Why- is he the guest?" I turned to look at Edward.

"Come on Bella let's go."

Jason smirked at my somewhat lopsided shirt and smirked. Edward's eyes grew blacker then night a snarled ripped through his chest.

Jason smiled a devilish grin and growled- well more like gave a seductive purr- towards me, and not Edward. My mouth open as I felt a sensation ran through my stomach... I felt bile rising in my throat, I snapped my mouth shut. Edward scooped me up and put me in my truck hopping into the driver seat he drove me away. I didn't looked back feeling the feeling settle in the bottom of my stomach.

**okay, review, but no flames!... please. i hope i'm not boring you all to death, i know i'm not the greatest writer, but i luv twilight, new moon, and can't wait for eclipse!... by the way this takes place after new moon.**


	4. CHANGING SOME STUFF

**Okay, a changed the rating on here, because i think i'm going a little over the T rating. And letting you know for future knowledge, it might get worse then what happened in chapter 3. I know you hate authors notes, but i hope you read this! I'm going to tell you this right now:**

**1 jason is not just some dumb vamp. that likes bella**

**2 yes, jason LIKES bella, in other words he LOVES her, there is a reason for it!**

**3 please like jason because he is a **_**good **_**guy... just is under some very strong infulence**

**4 i love you all so much... so no flames please! i love you, love you, love you! peace out my home dogs!**

**5 by the way this story may get depressing! just warning you, and there will be so mature content!**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry! READ THIS!**

**I know you all hate authors notes, but this is important! I was away at a camp for a week and I was so exhuasted! Anyway i'm writing chapter four right now, but it might take awhile, becuase i'm also e-mailing my boyfriend! Please, review more, I'm open to suggestions!**


End file.
